10 facts About The Potter Trio
by ignorant enlightenment
Summary: 10 facts about Each James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter and Lily Luna Potter. Find out things you never knew about the Potter Children. Not done by cannon due to the lack of their for
1. James Sirius Potter

**A/N: yeah I know its been done a million times, but meh. I feel like writing it, Read and Review. Hope you enjoy it….**

_Disclaimer: I am NOT J.K Rowling, for anyone who though I was, shame on you. I make no profit off this, and never will…. Not enough talent. I don't really own the plot, seen as its been done a million times. I do however own the beautiful laptop used to type this. Their, so nobody's going to sue? Okay good! _

_**10 Facts About …. pause for dramatic effect JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! crowd cheers**_

1. He always loved being named after the two men closest to his dad. It made him feel special, especial when his dad would tell him stories about the men he was named after, he aspired to be like them.

2. The only reason he pulled all those pranks with he cousin Fred, was because he to live up to his name. He secretly always wanted to get really high marks and be the model student.

3. When his younger brother Albus was sorted into Gryffindor James was the one who cheered to loudest, actually Professor Longbottom had to tell his to get off his chair and stop cheering so they could get along with the sorting.

4. When his baby sister Lily got sorted into Slytherin He was the only one who cheered. Every body else was in shock, after a minute Albus stood and cheered too, they were the only one. The both had to be quietened by Professor Longbottom.

5. When he left Hogwarts their was only one thing he wanted to be… a teacher at Hogwarts. He wanted to teach Charms, he always had a interest for it.

6. When he went travelling around Europe for a year after Hogwarts, before he became a teacher at Hogwarts, he was very lonely. That was until he met Alison, they had a long distant relationship for a few years, then she moved to England and soon after they were married.

7. For his wedding James couldn't decided between Al and Fred to be his best man, so he picked them both. Alison had a maid of honour, her sister Bridget, and two brides maids, her other sister Emma and Lily.

8. He was thrilled when his wife became pregnant with his first born, Andrew Severus Potter, named after James' brother. He was just as pleased when he has his second, Emma Bridget Potter, named after Alison's sisters.

9. The worst day of his life would have been when Andrew was two and said he hated him. James was so devastated. By the time Emma could talk James was used to getting told his children hated him for trivia things, such as, him not letting Andrew ride his broom at 5:45 because it was too close to dinner time. Or when Emma wanted to stay up late when she was five and he wouldn't let her.

10. James never became a teacher until both his children had left school, mainly because he didn't want to be teaching in the same school they were attending, they deserved their privacy. He worked at the Ministry of Magic in the magical law enforcement department, like his Aunt Hermione had, before she became Minister.

**A/N: Hope you liked it, now you know what to do. You guessed it, press the little blue button to review.**


	2. Albus Severus Potter

**A/N: Enjoy my next chapter. I hope you liked the one before it. **

Disclaimer: Ugh, do I have to? lawyers nod. Fine, Okay, I do not own the characters I am writing about, J.K Rowling does, if you think I'm her you have problems, I recommend therapy. Anyway… what was I saying…um… I make no money for writing, I do this for my enjoyment, and hopeful the entertainment of others. The only thing I own is the laptop I am writing this on. I don't even own the couch I'm sitting on.

_10 Facts About…._

_Guess who?_

_Yogi bear!_

_No not really_

_Its….._

_Albus Severus Potter._

1. While he was younger Albus was always closer to his little sister Lily. They had more in common then he and James did. When he left for Hogwarts he wrote to her alone 3 times a week for the two years they were apart. He was a little disappointed when Lily got sorted into Slytherin, that's why he it took his a minute to start cheering.

2. He and Lily may have been in different houses but they still sayed very close. They always knew the password of the others common room and would often spend hours in the library doing homework. It was only during his 5 year that he had a good relationship with his brother, then the next year James was travelling around Europe, they were in touch as often as possible.

3. He finished Hogwarts with the highest newts of his grade, including Rose. Everyone was so proud of him, but he couldn't help feeling bad for over shadowing James.

4. As soon as he left school he went straight to the ministry to work towards his dream job as Minister of magic. He slowly worked his way through the ministry over the years.

5. He met his wife while he worked in the Muggle artefact department. She sat at the desk Across from him in that small stuffy room. Her name was Daphne, He asked her out on a date and after going out for drinks a few times their relationship progressed, soon they were dating seriously.

6. My wedding day was wonderful, somebody wise once told me that life can't always be perfect but that day was. I say this at the risk of sounding like a 12 year old girl, but, It was like a dream. My perfect wife in her perfect dress at the perfect place, with the perfect kiss and the perfect dance. And that night was also perfect.

7. He had three beautiful children, Charlie Luna Potter, She got her middle name for Al's sister. Jean Hermione Potter, Al named her after his favourite Aunty. And his one son Arnold Jacob Potter, he doesn't know why, his wife chose the names and every time he asked he just changed the subject, he didn't press the matter.

8. He had a lot of fun being a father but the best moments were when He taught each of his children how to ride a broom, the day his daughters husbands asked for their hands in marriage, the days he walked each of them down the isle and the first time his son talked to him about girl problems.

9. He loved being a grandfather as much as he loved having his own children. He may have even enjoyed being a bit more, he got to go over their, spoil the kids and have fun with them, and he didn't have to put up with their attitude or tantrums.

10. He loved his life, it was perfect. He had only one regret, never going to the headmasters office at Hogwarts and Talking to Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore. He never wanted to go talk to either of them, because, what do you say. Hey I'm named after both of you but I'm nothing like you. It was better this way.


	3. Lily Luna Potter

_A/N: Yay the last chapter. I can't believe I've done so much in one night, it usually takes me AGES to write just one chapter! D this is a record. For me, Hooray! I hope Tash is enjoying this story (and if there is anyone else even reading then I hope you like it too) _

**Disclaimer: Ugh, not again. Fine… I Do not repeat DO NOT own Harry Potter or the characters, as much I wish I did I don't, we all have to except it. Anyway, this is me not owning Harry Potter… or anything else that you recognise, I own my computer that's all. I forgot to add this last chapter, I used a quote from one of my friends, so yeah their quote belongs to them, but I did get permission to use it**

**Anyway, on with the Chapter.**

Is it a bird?

No! 

Is it a plane?

No!

Its… Super Man

Nuh Ah.

Yeah it is

Nope

Yeah it is.

Look we could play this game of who's wrong, but I know its you

No, Its superman, don't you watch T.V

No, I prefer not to rot my brain on such trivia activities

You think your so smart, but it IS super man

Well grow some eyes cause Its not superman.

Well if your so Smart who is it.

Its…

Lily Luna Potter

I hate how rite you are….

1. Lily loved both he brothers very much, that's why she was so sad when Al left her, because now both of them were gone, she'd have nobody to talk to and play with. That's why he parents let her get and owl 2 years before he brothers, so she would have a companion. She loved her snowy owl. She named her Hedwig after her fathers. Her dad loved that owl as much as she did.

2. She was happy she want to Slytherin, until she noticed that Albus wasn't clapping, she felt guilty that she had left her brother, her hero. But then when he started to clap she calmed down. Their relationship has strengthened since.

3. Albus was her hero, her inspiration she didn't tell him that till long after Hogwarts but she had felt that way ever since she was 4. He was smart and kind and he always protected her from James' pranks, even when it resulted in one of his possessions being destroyed. He became her hero the night he protected her from a big scary thunderstorm when she was 4.

4. She always wanted to be a writer, From the day she started primary school. And that is what she became, she wrote a wide variety of books loved by different audiences, she wrote some of the books they now use at Hogwarts. Al was her inspiration.

5. She had wanted to get married and have four Kids. And when she first Met Josh Lavington she knew he was the man of her dreams, she just hoped he felt the same way. He obviously did because 1 year later and they were engaged.

6. He wedding day was a dream, She had her Father walk her down the isle to her handsome Josh. The one thing she wished for Was a sister, She had Albus and her Maid of honour and Rose as her brides maid (she wanted to have Hugo as well but he kindly refused)

7. She got her wish, she and her beautiful Husband had 4 beautiful Children. Natasha Ann Lavington, Named After Lily's best friend (and Josh's sister), Jacob Harry Lavington, Named After Josh's father and hers. Ronald William Lavington, named after her tow of her favourite Uncles. And The youngest was Charlie Jaime Lavington, Who was named after Josh's Aunts.

8. She encouraged each of her children no matter what they did. No matter what house they were in, who the befriended and who they dated. She made sure each of her children knew they could come to her and talk about anything. She was proud to say she was a good mother, and her husband made a good Father.

9. Everything she ever did in her life was inspired by somebody. She was inspired to be come a writer from Aunt Hermione, Al, Uncle Percy and Rose. She was Inspired to have a big Family because of her mums stories and her Grandma. She was always her own person but just influenced.

10. She hated being seen as the baby, she despised it. No matter what age her parents never realised she was no longer five. All her Uncles always called her Lily-Flower, she always wondered if they ever realised that it was cute when she was 5 but by the time she reached the age of 12 she had really out grown it.

_A/N: Okay, Natasha Ann actually is the name of one of my best friends, I had originally used her proper last name but decided against it. I honestly cannot believe I have finished a WHOLE STORY in 4 hours. I dedicate this chapter to Tashie! D _


End file.
